I'll Love You Forever
by Darkwater
Summary: Riku/Sora! Yaoi! dont flame R
1. Default Chapter

A.N. OH MY GOD THIS IS MY FIRST SORA AND RIKU YAOI FIC DON'T FLAME ME IF IT SUCKS! ONLY SAY NICE THINGS! I KNOW I AM NOT A GOOD WRITER! I SUCK WITH FLYING COLORS! DON'T GET MAD AT ME! BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: KINGDOM HEARTS IS NOT MINE! Although I WANT Sora's voice actor!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH SILVER HAIR ANGEL FOR YOUR HELP I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! YOUR SO GREAT!  
  
I'll Love You Forever  
  
In the dim lit room, a sulking Sora was fuming, thoughts racking in his brain over the events over the past years. Sora was now 15 years old though he looked not a day over 14, the age he had been when he had suffered the horrendous events of Kingdom Hearts. Though it had ended by now, Sora's life has never been as dull as it had before his adventure. Sora's 2 best friends on the island, Kairi and Riku barely spoke to him anymore. Actually Riku never talked to him at all. Kairi was always busy: either with her own personal business or she was trying to find out why Riku never talked to anybody, she never had time for Sora anymore. Lately, Riku's behavior was weird. Every time he passed by Sora, he would turn away quickly or walk the other direction. Sora just didn't get it. He made a mental note to ask Kairi if she knew anything about it later.  
  
***  
  
Kairi was at Riku's house and they were watching a movie. Riku turned the movie off. "Kairi I have to talk to you about Sora." He looked up at her and said.  
  
"What about Sora?" Kairi asked, bewildered. Riku glanced at the ground.  
  
"How does he feel about me?"  
  
"I don't really know." Kairi stuttered. "He still thinks of you as a friend I suppose. Why do you ask? Is there something I should know about?"  
  
"No. no." Riku stammered. "I just."  
  
"You know Riku," Kairi began, "you have been avoiding Sora for the past few months. Why is that? Did you two get in an argument?"  
  
"God Damnit Kairi!" Riku nearly roared, "No we did not get into an argument! Ya know what? I don't feel like talking about it anymore."  
  
"Well Ok Riku, but if you need to talk, you know where I live!" Kairi said with a giggle.  
  
"Thank you Kairi." Riku said. He gave Kairi a ephemeral hug and left.  
  
A.N HOW AM I DOING? REVIEW DO I TOTALLY SUCK? OR IS IT OK? TELL ME! DON'T FLAME ME! I HAVE MY INSPIRATION! SIMPLE AND CLEAN IN JAPANESE! YEAH THE KINGDOM HEARTS SOUNDTRACK! Anyway, im thinking of doing a Kingdom hearts fanfiction.net awards fanfic. Like ill award my favorite fanfics it would be a humor ficcie! Lemee know if ya think I should do it! What? Of course im asking permission from the people if I can award their fics! By the way! If you see words in 'this' it's a thought! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!  
  
Riku descended the front stairs of Kairis house. He began aimlessly wondering the terrain of Destiny Islands.  
  
'Damnit! He really is beautiful, Im in love with him' Riku thought to himself as he was thinking about his one and only object of affection. 'Sora, why cant I have you?' Just then Riku bumped into somebody hard and fell on the ground. He looked up and his eyes widened. Sora had fallen on the ground right beside him  
  
"Riku? Are you alright?" Sora got up off the ground and asked. He sounded worried. Riku blushed furiously, then Sora offered out his hand.  
  
"Uh, yeah I'm fine." Riku muttered. He didn't move.  
  
Sora snickered, grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him off the ground. Sora felt himself slipping on some wet sand and he fell backwards. Riku tried to steady him but Sora hadn't let go of his hand. The two of them went plummeting down to the ground. Riku landed on top of Sora.  
  
AN: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE CHAPTER BUT DO I SUCK MADLY? Or am I doing ok? Review at the end of the chapter! PLEASE? Keep me posted! -Darkwater  
  
***  
  
Sora was walking along the beach going toward Kairi's house, 'Riku' that was the one thing on his mind. Sora, not looking particularly where he was going, bumped into somebody. They both fell onto the ground. He lethargically glanced up. 'SHIT! FUCK! SHIT FUCK!' he thought as he sat on the ground glaring at his "object of affection." Sora scurried to get off of the ground. Riku just sat there. 'Just act casual.' Sora told himself.  
  
"Riku are you alright?" Sora asked.  
  
"Uh yeah I'm fine" Riku muttered." But he didn't get up.  
  
Sora laughed, and pulled Riku off the ground, there was some wet sand in which Sora slipped on. The two boys fell to the ground and Riku landed on top of Sora. 'SHIT! OH HOLY SHIT!' Sora thought. 'Riku is on top of me!'  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
A.N I guess its kind of a cliff hanger! Yes I will be writing a lemon! But I have to get into the story! Well what do you think so far? Is it good? Bad? Ok? Lemee know! Thanx! -Darkwater 


	3. Naughty boys

Chapter 3  
  
Sora lay on the ground with Riku on top of him. They just stared at each other. Then Riku let out an enormous laugh. "HAHA! Sora! You wimp! Cant take a little wet sand, it makes you fall?"  
  
'Oh Riku you are so hot! I want you, I want to hear your voice!' Sora thought. But he smiled at Riku's joke. "Sorry Riku. I didn't mean to make you fall." The brunette boy squeaked out.  
  
Riku got up and casually brushed himself off. "Don't worry about it." He replied 'GOD DAMN I WANT YOU!' was what he was thinking. He began walking away, but Sora grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Riku, how come we never talk anymore? You're always busy with Kairi. do you still like her?" Sora asked, a slight hint of concern in his voice. 'I wish you liked me.' Sora's inner voice said.  
  
"No Sora," Riku muttered so that Sora could barely hear him. "I don't like Kairi like that."  
  
"Is something the matter?" The younger boy asked.  
  
"Nope!" Riku replied, forcing a fake smile. 'Nothing except im in love with you does that count?' he thought to himself. "Well look at the time I'd better be going! See you later Sora!" With that Riku ran off in the direction of his house, leaving a very bewildered Sora standing alone.  
  
***  
  
'SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!' Riku thought over and over again. 'There's no possible way Sora can like me! He probably hates me now because of what just happened, he probably knows I like him!" Once Riku got up to his room, he locked his door, unzipped his pants, and grabbed his large member. He stroked it with his thumb, and moved his hand on it in a rhythm 'aaah Sora' he thought as cum came out from the tip of his penis. He stroked it harder and harder, he tilted his head back, "MMMMM! Sora!" he cried as he climaxed, shaking from the after effects.  
  
***  
  
'Oh Great! Riku probably thinks I have this huge crush on him!' Sora thought as he wandered back to his house. He climbed the stairs to his room, plopped down on his bed and took his pants down. He reached into his boxers and started to rub himself. "Oh Riku" He cried as he massaged his penis. He rubbed faster and closed his eyes. Only one picture popped into his head, it was Riku without a shirt. "MMMMMMMMM!" Sora released into his hand, only to hear rocks being thrown at his window. He looked out and saw Kairi.  
  
A.N. boy did that suck or what? LOL I will make the lemon I promise! 


	4. Kairi talks to them

Chapter 4  
  
"Sora come down here will ya?" She demanded rather unpolitely. Sora went downstairs and out the door and saw Kairi there waiting impatiently for him.  
  
"Sora we need to talk!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Alright Kairi, whats up?" Sora asked sounding tired.  
  
"Sora, I am worried about you, you haven't been yourself lately," Kairi said as they began to walk to her house. "Whats up, do you want to talk?"  
  
Sora eyed her skeptically. They reached Kairi's house and went into the living room.  
  
"My parents aren't home. SO IF THERE IS SOMETHING YOU WANT TO TELL ME SPIT IT OUT! TALK!" Kairi exclaimed. "Oh by the way I saw you and Riku earlier today on the beach fall onto each other. Does it have anything to do with that?"  
  
Sora blushed. "Listen Kairi, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Gee Sora, I don't know if it is endangering you in anyway then I am going to have to tell somebody but other than that, yeah I promise. What is it?"  
  
'I'm in love with Riku' Sora thought. "Well, I sort of, I'm sort of in love with Riku."  
  
Kairi's mouth dropped open in shock. "You are in love with Riku? But hes a guy.." she protested.  
  
"I. I know." Sora replied quietly. "Im gay Kairi. I love Riku."  
  
Kairi smiled. "Sora its alright, I just don't want you to get hurt. I'll talk to Riku, I wont tell him how you feel, But I have a feeling he feels the same way about you."  
  
"Eh?" Sora said "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, I don't know," Kairi looked uncertain. "I just think he does, but don't get your hopes up. I am going to go talk to him! I'll talk to you tomorrow! Good night!" With that, the two of them left and Sora headed home. He saw Riku on the dock and Kairi was headed off to go talk to him. So Sora went straight home.  
  
***  
  
Kairi spotted Riku on the dock. 'Well I better talk to him now. He looks like hes thinking about something important.' She thought. She reached the dock and sat down next to the silver haired boy. "Riku can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Uh. yeah go ahead Kairi." Riku answered. 'Im not going to go out with you I love Sora!' he thought.  
  
Kairi looked deep into Riku's eyes. "Riku how do you feel about Sora?" she questioned. 


	5. Getting prepared

Chapter 5  
  
AN if you see /this/ it's a dream! I hope you like it so far!  
  
Riku fell off the dock into the ocean. When he resurfaced, he was spitting out water. Kairi giggled. Riku climbed back onto the dock. "So?" Kairi asked. "How do you feel about him?"  
  
"He's.a.good.friend." Riku sputtered at a snail's pace.  
  
"Ya know," Kairi began, "He really likes you as a friend of course, maybe even more, I would talk to him if I were you! You two have been avoiding each other like a plague ever since. well you know. See you later!" She ran off.  
  
Kairi's words rewound themselves in Riku's head over and over again. "He really likes you as a friend of course, maybe even more." Riku decided to go home.  
  
***  
  
/Riku leaned into Sora, his eyes narrow with lust, they kissed passionately, Riku rubbed his hands all over the young brunette. He found a nipple and squeezed it .Sora moaned. Riku left a trail of saliva going down Sora;s body all the way down to his crotch. He opened his mouth and started to suck on Soras arousal./  
  
"WHOA!" Sora awoke from his dream, sweating. His sister was in the bathroom, obviously getting ready for her late night shift, so Sora did the only thing he could. He went to the ocean (which was very cold this time of year.) intending on soaking in it for a very long while until he got a little bit less excited.  
  
***  
  
/Slow movement, rocking back and fourth, moans coming from the boy underneath him. That's all Riku heard as he gradually slid himself into his lover. "MMMM Riku" Sora cried out as he came"/  
  
Riku suddenly awoke in a cold sweat, obviously very turned on by his dream. He stuck his hand down his pants and started massaging his penis, he encircled the tip of it with his thumb and stroked it gently, going harder and faster with each turn. He silently cursed his male hormones for being so active and he arched his body up as he came, silently whispering "Sora." He decided to try and go back to sleep but found he couldn't. All that was in his mind was 'Sora Sora Sora.' He needed some time to think. 'Im going to the docks.' Riku thought silently and snuck out of his house.  
  
Riku walked casually to the docks, and put his feet in the water. Still thinking about what Kairi had said, he wondered out loud, "Does he really like me?" Footsteps were heard behind him.  
  
"Riku? Is that you?" A whisper came.  
  
"Who's there?" Riku asked.  
  
"Its me." The voice spoke out loud this time. Riku's mouth dropped open. 'it couldn't be!' he thought.  
  
A.N. the lemon is in the next chapter! Review! 


	6. Naughty Boys II

Chapter 6  
  
A.N. Hey! This chapter is dedicated to my Favorite Authors! Check if your on there! Especially Silver Hair Angel! Cuz she helped me with the beginning of the story! THANKS!  
  
Here we go!  
  
"Sora?" Riku asked again.  
  
"Riku what are you doing there, are you alright?" Sora questioned.  
  
"Yeah Sora, I'm just fine." The silver haired boy answered. He looked into Sora's eyes lustfully. Riku felt himself leaning in towards the smaller brunette. Their lips locked in a very passionate kiss. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's back, grabbing his bottom. Sora placed his hands on Riku's neck. Sora's tongue dove into Riku's mouth moving around each and every way as to taste every bit of the other boy. They pulled back about a minute later to breathe.  
  
Both boys foreheads leaning against each other's, they were breathing heavily. Riku picked Sora up and carried him down to an area where the sand was dry. It was up by the paopu trees. Gently, he placed him on the ground. They leaned in and kissed each other ardently. "MMM Riku." Sora moaned into Riku's mouth. Riku moved his hands in a up-down motion on Sora's well built chest. They stopped kissing briefly to remove their shirts.  
"Riku?" Sora asked.  
  
"Ah, yeah?" The older boy said.  
  
"Take off everything." Sora whispered.  
  
Riku slowly slid off his pants and his boxers, and removed Sora's as well. He jumped on Sora, and attacked his nipple, moving his tongue around on it sucking at the tender skin, vigorously, licking the skin around it leaving wet saliva trails every where. Sora cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure as Riku bit down on his nipple. Then Riku moved down Sora's bare chest onto his naval and began sucking on his erection, he placed his tongue on the tip, and bobbed his head up and down slowly, lapping up the precum. Sora moaned loudly as Riku gently licked the tip of his penis. "mm Riku im going to.."  
  
With that Riku sucked harder causing very loud moans from Sora. The younger boy's body arched as he came in Riku's mouth. Riku sat up and looked at his lover. "How was that Sora?"  
  
"Ahhhh Riku mmmm.." Sora stuttered. He grabbed Riku's shoulders and forced him onto the ground so that he was top. "MMMM Riku." Sora whispered sexily, "My turn.' He gently sucked the area where Riku's shoulder met his neck and bit down, receiving a cry of pain/pleasure from the silver haired boy. Sora fiercely moved his tongue down Riku's well built body, when he got to Riku's throbbing erection, he took the whole thing in his mouth resisting the urge to gag. Sora moved his tongue around, gently licking the sides, then the tip, causing the boy underneath him to make purring noises. Sora moved faster, and massaged Riku's thighs, roughly squeezing them. With a loud moan, Riku came, and Sora swallowed. The two boys lay down next to each other for a while.  
  
Unexpectedly, Riku got on top of Sora, and the two rolled all the way into the water  
  
"Hey!" Sora cried out and splashed Riku. Riku Splashed Sora back (AN BOTH BOYS ARE STILL NAKED) and Sora intensely charged at Riku, powerfully kissing him. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora. Then they both fell in the water. They surfaced to breathe.  
  
"Riku aren't people going to be worried?" Sora asked. "We should get back home."  
  
"Yeah," Riku trudged through the water, Sora tailing him. They put their clothes on, bodies still soaking wet and.  
  
"Riku I love you." Sora whispered.  
  
"Sora. I bet I love you more!" Riku countered. He leaned in and kissed Sora on the lips lightly. "Goodnight." he whispered. Then the two went home.  
  
A.N. Im not finished! But this is the end of this chapter! 


	7. Telling the Parents

Chapter 7  
  
Early the next morning Sora woke up and the events of last night came to his mind. "I love Riku!" he shouted. "YEAH! RIKU'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Sora didn't realize that his parents hadn't left for work yet. There was a knock at his door.  
  
"Sora?" his mother's voice called. "Sora honey can I come in?"  
  
"Shit!" Sora cursed to himself. "Uh yeah mom you can come in!" he said cheerfully. The door opened and Sora's mother walked in. "Sora where were you last night." She gently demanded. "I came in to check on you and you weren't here. did you just say Riku is your boyfriend? Is there something you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Um, No mom. I'm fine." Sora said shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"I see. Lets go talk to your father." Sora's mother said sternly. Sora followed her down into the living room.  
  
In the living room Sora sat down on the couch in front of his father who was reading the newspaper. "What is it S-?" His father asked.  
  
"Sora would like to talk to you about something." Sora's mother interjected.  
  
"Dad Riku is my boyfriend!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"So?" Sora's father asked. "My brother's gay it doesn't bother me. Sora listen its your life, If Riku being your boyfriend makes you happy, then GO FOR IT SON!" he looked at his wife. "Now what is the problem honey?"  
  
"There is no problem, I just didn't know if you'd approve of Sora's relationship. Hes only 15." Sora's mother argued.  
  
"And a very mature 15 at that!" Sora's father declared. "Sora will do the right thing. Let him be him! Go on Sora get out of here!."  
  
"Thanks dad!" Sora cried. "He went outside and headed to Riku's house. ***  
It was early morning, Riku was just waking up, His father came into his room and pulled his shades up. "Time to get up Riku, Sora's on his way over. He called and said he'd be here in twenty minutes. You know, you haven't been hanging out with him at all lately, why not?"  
  
"I don't know dad." Riku answered deceitfully. "Dad do you know anyone who is gay?"  
  
"Why of course Riku, I have lots of friends from college who are, my best friend is." Riku's father answered.  
  
"Does it bother you?" The silver haired boy asked.  
  
"Not one bit." The older man said. "Why?"  
  
"Dad, I like Sora, hes my boyfriend." Riku blurted out.  
  
"Alright that's fine. Just so long as you're happy, I think very highly of Sora. He wont ever hurt you. He's a fine young gentleman. So whatever you want, do it, your 16 years old, I won't stop you."  
  
"So your not disgusted?" Riku asked.  
  
"Not at all son. Its your sexuality, your not a different person!" Riku's father said.  
  
"Thanks!" Riku said. There was a knock at the door. Riku went downstairs to answer it. Sora stood there in his pajamas. 


End file.
